


Normal Treatment

by Um_Lol



Series: Myriad Of Emotions (MOE AU) [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Childhood Memories, Fat Shaming, Gen, Heather Duke probably needs a hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, lots of jerks, no mcduke yet, you can sorta tell how they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Duke was treated slightly differently than everyone else. There were many instances of this when she was younger, but she didn’t think much of it. But now that she’s older... Maybe they did mean what they said?
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara
Series: Myriad Of Emotions (MOE AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Normal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this! btw this is a new McDuke AU that ive been planning for for ever. Hope ya enjoy!
> 
> TWs in the tags.

Duke learned from a young age that she and her brother weren’t treated the same. She has many memories of this. She didn’t understand why back then, she was only 7 after all. She just didn’t think much of it. And most of his actions were justified, so she didn’t see anything wrong. But God, were there so many things wrong.

“What’s your brother doing?” Veronica asked.

“Hmm? Okay, let me guess, he’s picking on someone?” Duke asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

“It looks like it. How did you know?”

Veronica didn’t know her brother that well, since she always avoided talking about him. She didn’t think it was too unusual, since he was 4 years older than them. She only knew his name, from hearing the teachers giving him praise. Hunter Duke.

“Y’know, he’s sort of a jerk, despite what all the teachers say.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, he’s been mean to me and others before, so this isn’t that weird.”

She didn’t go into detail of what he did, but sometimes he did make her cry. But her parents say that it’s just _boys being boys._ So, she stopped being a crybaby about it when her parents told her that. Her parents were right, she was being too sensitive. It wasn’t that important to cry about anyway, so she dealt with it.

“Too bad we can’t do anything to help her,” Betty said.

“Yeah but I do wonder though...”

Duke didn’t usually do anything to stop her brother, since it would only end up with him mocking her trying. Eh, it couldn’t hurt to try, could it? She might as well see what’s happening, even if she doesn’t help.

“Heather, what are you doing?” they all asked while she walked away.

What is Hunter doing?

“Aw, did your mommy give this to you? I have a better place for it, in the trash.”

From what she heard, she assumed that he had taken something from her, and was going to put it in the trash. He wouldn’t get in any trouble since the teachers loved him, or his parents forced them to not punish him. Unfortunately, she didn’t get the same treatment. Basically, he could get away with anything. That was pretty normal for her, and she got used to it. _~~I wonder if I should try harder.~~_

Duke looked closely to see what he was holding. A yellow scrunchie. She wasn’t sure why he took it from her, it wasn’t anything too weird that he could make fun of. But this was her brother that she was talking about, he liked to make fun of others and bring others down. He didn’t need a reason, he just did, mostly for his own pride. Thank god she wasn't anything like her brother.

“Give it back to her!”

Duke saw another girl walk up to him. This is going to go well. Not. If it were that simple, Duke would’ve done it already. As much as she hated him, he’s smart. He knows how to talk to people, how to act good, in front of people. But it was a much different story when the adults weren’t around.

As well as that, Hunter did not like it when people talked back at him.

“And who are you to talk to me like that?” he scoffed. “I can do what I want.”

“Just give her the scrunchie back,” she said.

“I-”

“Hunter, she’s right. Stop being mean and give it back to her,” Duke cut him off.

“Heather. It’s funny how you think saying stuff like that is going to do anything,” Hunter laughed.

She hates that he’s right. She’s completely helpless in this situation. She should’ve just run off and not face more embarrassment that she already has. It was a stupid choice to begin with, yet she still went through with it. Now’s the time to back away from the mess she started. So why isn’t she moving?

_Leave. It isn’t that hard. Why are you standing there? There’s no point. Can you do anything right? No one’s stopping you. **WALK AWAY.**_

“Of course, you don’t even say anything. Y’know what, I’ll kindly say this, fuck off. No one cares about what you say Heather,” Hunter said.

Hunter swore a lot. She didn’t mind too much, as long as he didn’t swear at others. But that’s how he used it most of the time. It hurt, a lot. She did think he was somewhat right. Like he always is.

She didn’t expect the girl that Hunter was tormenting to do anything. She expected both of the girls just to stare blankly and do nothing, since that’s what she would’ve done. What else could they have done?

Duke watched the girl swing at her brother, hitting him in the head. Her eyes widened. Maybe she should be worried. But at the same time. She didn’t mind watching a stranger punch her brother. She was definitely getting in trouble, but it was worth watching. Though she wondered why she punched him, but he deserved all of it.

“Ow! I’m telling!” he yelped, before dropping the scrunchie.

Duke picked it back up, and handed it to her.

“Is this yours?” Duke asked. “Sorry about my brother by the way.”

“Um, thank you. But did you say that was your brother?” The girl asked.

“Yeah. But I don’t mind too much, he did say some rude things to me. So, don’t worry about it!”

“You don’t mind that I _punched_ him?” she asked. “Why was your brother saying such mean things?”

“I... I don’t know. He’s always been like that.”

“Oh. Um, well I’m Heather McNamara.”

She shared the same name as her. What a coincidence!

“I’m Heather Duke. Wow, we share the same name!” Duke said.

Mac turned to her other friend.

“Her name’s Heather too!” she said, pointing to her friend.

Three Heathers, huh? How were they going to tell eachother apart? Also, is Heather a common name? Or is Duke just really lucky? Either way, this was going to get a bit confusing.

“We must be really lucky! Anyways, I’m Heather Chandler.”

Duke heard footsteps behind her. She didn’t even need to turn around, she simply knew who it was. The teachers. She didn’t fully understand why they praised him so much, but they did. And they weren’t gonna have anyone hurt this _‘innocent’_ boy. And couldn’t seem to wrap their heads around the fact that he isn’t all that nice. Not that they were that smart or helpful to begin with, but it really does show how great the school system was. And it’s not gotten any better.

“That girl punched me!” Hunter cried, pointing to Mac.

“Which one?” The teacher asked. “God, both of these stupid girls are troublemakers. Disappointing their parents again.”

Did... she really just say that? It wasn’t too loud, but Duke clearly hear her. Disappointing their parents? What did she mean by that? She thought they were pretty nice. The teacher must be overreacting, right? And why did she call them stupid?

“That one!” Hunter pointed to Mac.

The school system wasn’t perfect, and this happened often. All Duke could do was mouth "Sorry." while Mac got a lecture from the teacher. She was also going to get detention for it. And he doesn’t get anything because he’s just perfect.

“Why was your brother being rude to you?”

Duke still didn’t know the answer to this question, even after all those years. She couldn’t even read his emotions, it seemed like he was never upset over anything. She’s never even seen him sad before. What was Hunter really thinking?

I couldn’t less though, as long as I beat these next few years of middle school and high school, it’ll all be over. It shouldn’t be that hard, I only have 4 years left. Not much time for me to fuck up.

Duke had Heather and Heather, they were good friends who would make this school year a lot less like hell. Today was the first day of 8th grade. She’s done this many times before, it shouldn’t be that hard. And it was the last year of middle school, and next year they would move into high school. That was going to be fun for her.

And it wasn’t any better that she always felt out of place in the Heathers. She just... felt off. But that’s how it always was for her, she was different from other people.

“Heather! C’mon we’re here,” Chandler said.

She usually got bored during car rides, so she’d look out of the window and get lost in thought.

“Oh, sorry,” Duke muttered, before getting out of the car.

School was actually not as bad as it used to be, with her being at the top of the school, things got easier. She had something she could control, unlike the rest of her life. It was nice. If only she wasn’t second in power, and overlooked by another Heather. Heather Chandler. She was the demon queen and everyone bowed down to her. She was perfect in their eyes.

But Duke was _recognised,_ which was better than nothing.

The school day was as boring as it always is, even after a new year. Nothing too eventful happened that day, but something small did happen. Obviously, the first day wasn’t going to turn out perfect. Duke knew that, but this was such a small thing. So why did it get to her so much?

During recess she heard this from two assholes.

“Heather Duke, isn’t she sorta nothing compared to the other Heathers? I wouldn’t ever say it in their faces though,” he said.

What does that mean? Were they joking? They were probably joking, or she heard them wrong. Nothing? Who the hell did they think they were talking about?

“Oh, the green one? Is that her name? I think the red Heather’s way hotter than the rest.”

Well, the majority of students think the same, so that made sense to her. But did people really call the Heather by their colours? Those people must be idiots. It didn’t matter too much to her, after all, why should appearance matter that much? She was fine the way she was.

“Yeah, Heather Duke is ugly though, don’t you think-”

Chandler was finally done with their bullshit.

“Okay, that’s it, I’m done with you talking about my friend like that. _Shut the fuck up!_ ” Chandler said. “You don’t even know her.”

At least she can defend her against them, not that she needed it. But it annoyed her that there were people who thought of her like that. She wasn’t anything they were saying. She was better than those greasy nobodies.

“Well, isn’t she a bit... _fat?_ ” he snickered.

I’m sorry, but did I hear that right? Only her mother called her fat, and it wasn’t that true. Her mother was just overreacting. She would know if she was fat, and she wasn’t. She was perfectly healthy and had nothing to worry about. It was only a bit, was it that noticeable? Maybe she could eat less and she’ll look prettier. That could work.

“No she isn’t, now leave us alone!” Mac said.

So, not everyone thinks she’s fat, that’s good. Not that she thought they were thinking that, but you never know. Some people might be thinking bad of her.

The two dudes scoffed, and left them be. It wasn’t anything important at the time, she knew they weren’t true at all. It wasn’t true, Duke kept telling herself. Right?

_I’m overthinking all of this, it was just some stupid words. It shouldn’t hurt or matter to me. And it doesn’t hurt that much. My emotions aren’t that important. It doesn’t matter, I shouldn’t think about it too much. I’m fine._

The words were absolutely nothing, is what her parents always told her.

So why did it bother her so much?

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://our-problems-were-myriad.tumblr.com


End file.
